


KILLER CODER

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Jeller (fandom), Rapata (fandom), Repata (fandom)
Genre: Danger, F/M, Fire, Friendship/Love, Love, Not While I'm Around, Sacrifice, Saving you, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: S 4, EPISODE 20-Coder To Killer Zapata risks it all to save Reade





	1. AND IT BURNS, BURNS, BURNS...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHO AKTAR AND PAVEL MAKAROV TAKE EDGAR READE  
HOSTAGE IN A BID FOR FREEDOM FROM INSIDE THE FBI  
HQ

*FBI EMERGENCY SERVICES*  
on corresponding rooftops. Snipers are place, focused on the lobby of FBI HQ.

Li, do you have eyes on.

Copy.

Big Bear’s yours. Cioli.

In position. 

Copy. You’re on Little Bear.

On Him.

Be advised, AD Reade is the guy on the stretcher-zero contact on the AD.

How copy?

Li: Good copy.

Cioli: Copy on zero contact the AD.

He’s got a zippo! Big Bear’s got a lighter-what the fuck?! 

Cioli: Little Bear’s pouring something on the ground…

Li: They’re gonna light him up! Command, are we a go to engage!?

Command: Hold one! Friendlies on your left.

Cioli: That’s Weller and what’s her name.

Command: Goddamn it! 

*SHO AKTAR*

Weller: STOP! FBI!

Jane: Give it up Aktar!

Aktar: I don’t think so, She of the 1 BILLION tattoos! You see, now my stupidly massive friend of mine and  
I are indeed leaving, and OH, SNAP!, what is THIS? This shit is FLAMMABLE! And AD Reade seems to be  
soaked in it…let’s pour some on the floor here…and the gourney…

Weller: STOP! You don't have to do this Aktar! 

Jane: You know us, Aktar…if you hurt Reade, you’ll never leave this building alive!

(Command: Snipers hold!)

Aktar: Let us test that theory, shall we? FLAME ON! (and Big Bear drops the lighter)

*FBI EMERGENCY SERVICES*

Command: Fuck! Prepare to engage! HOLD!-HOLD FIRE, HOLD FIRE! There’s a Friendly!-Is that ZAPATA!?

Li: WHO’S Zapata?

Cioli: That pretty Latina with the BIG ass

Weller: NO!

*ZAPATA*

Zapata doesn't think; she sprints toward her alighted lover, adjusting her grip on her pistol as she runs, and  
hurls herself up and over the gurney, knocking Reade and it to the floor...she is still in 'automatic mode' as she  
beats against the flames, awakening Reade from his narcotic stupor. Seeing that he's awake, and relatively unharmed,  
she bursts into relieved laughter when he states, "I hate being wet."

*AKTAR and PAVEL MAKAROV*  
Aktar: Boom! Did you see their stupid, STUPID American faces? We may a great team, Big Man. Now, let’s go  
and ‘get you bodied’, eh?

*FBI EMERGENCY SERVICES*  
Command: Li, Cioli-keep eyes on Big And Little Bear-Central, this is FBI ESU, Commander Santos-targets are  
out and free. Request sealing of all streets surrounding HQ, 20 mile perimeter.  
Central: Copy Command…await further from Directorate


	2. MADELINE BURKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team, and Jake Keaton, get some interesting news about  
who why Sho and Pavel infiltrated the FBI HQ

*Outside FBI HQ, Sho Aktar and Pavel Makarov move hurriedly down the sidewalk, toward the  
extraction vehicle Pavel stashed nearby previously.*

Cioli: Command-I have a clear shot on Big Bear. Am I GREEN?

Command: LI-what about Little Bear?

Li: I have Little Bear, Command. 

Command: Cioli-Take BB...I say again: TAKE BB

Pavel crumples to the ground, suddenly, in the midst of taking a step. Panicked, Sho Aktar stops dead  
still, not even deigning to try to discern the location of the sniper. Weller and Jane, along with Patterson  
and three more agents, surround the frozen terrorist, weapons leveled.

FBI/CIA JOINT INTERROGATION

“Sho, you’re on your way to different..._ accommodations_, HOW different depends on the next words out  
of your mouth…”

“DOMINIC MASTERS.”

Reade, Weller, Keaton, and the rest exchange looks. Keaton says to one of the security detail. "Back in five."

In the hallway, Weller is the first to speak. 'He gave that name up awfully quickly."

Reade says,: If it came from Masters, it came from MADELINE."

Keaton interjects. "Your team has history with Sho. As Deputy Director, I can authorize some leeway regarding  
detention, BUT: This shit cannot go side-ways. If there's a chance in a billion, I'd rather deep-six asshole and find  
a different way to Madeline Burke."

Weller maintains that the 'call' is Reade's to make. Jane offers that if they don't kill MADELINE NOW, she won't stop  
until she kills all of them. Zapata has been focused on Reade this whole time. She's also been thinking, as well, and speaks  
up: "Jane's right. Madeline has to go."

What about Sho? They decide that they'll offer Sho a deal-everything he knows about Burke, Masters, and her crime cartel, in  
exchange for a new identity and a well-funded 'retirement'-in the Middle East.Keaton smirks that once they take Madeline down,  
the CIA will, of course, renege on any deal: "The standing CIA policy is not to negotiate with terrorists or criminal enterprises."

Back in interrogation, Tasha Zapata tells Sho that she's against the deal they're offering, that she considers drugging and attempting  
to kill her man a transgression of the highest sort-that fucking with Reade, or any of her Team, is fucking with HER FAMILY-this issue  
is far from closed. That said, she outlines the CIA/FBI proposal, which Sho agrees to. He provides possible two locations where Burke  
or Masters, or BOTH, can be taken.

Keaton and The FBI Team depart for FBI HQ, where they coordinate their plan to end Madeline: not arrest, KILL.


End file.
